Mangekyou Sharingan
Mangekyou Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan se razlikuje od normalnog Sharingan-a po svom izgledu, koji menja oblik pečata tomoeja. Tačan dizajn se razlikuje za svakog korisnika, mada svi izgledaju kao pinovi. U početku se probudila trauma koja je trpela da svjedoči o smrti nekog bliskog korisnika. Uchiha su istorijski pogrešno shvatili ove kriterijume kao korisnika koji su trebali biti odgovorni za smrt osobe, i iz tog razloga razvili su praksu ubijanja svojih najbližih prijatelja kako bi stekao Mangekyō Sharingan. 3 Manjokyō Obito se aktivirao odmah nakon njegove traume, dok se u Naruto Jinraiden Sasukeov Mangekyō nije aktivirao tek nekoliko sedmica nakon toga. Mangekyō Sharingan zadržava sve delikvanske generičke sposobnosti, poput bacanja genjutsua i sposobnosti da razlikuju čakru. Osim toga, Mangekyō daje moćne sposobnosti koje se razlikuju od korisnika do korisnika, mada sposobnosti mogu biti slične po prirodi; i Sasuke i Itachi imaju pristup Amaterasovom plamenu, iako se mjere do kojih se mogu razlikovati. Sposobnosti Mangekyō Sharingan-a možda čak i nisu jednake za oči jednog pojedinačnog korisnika, jer Itachi ima Amaterasu u jednom oku i Tsukuyomi u drugom. Kako svako oko ima određene djujutsu tehnike, jedino ih može pristupiti samo ako trenutno imaju oko oka, čak iako su oni bili originator navedene tehnike. Jednom kada korisnik probudi Mangekyō u oba oka, 4 oni su u mogućnosti da izvedu Susanoo. Pored jedinstvenih tehnika, straight tomoe (直 巴, choku tomoe) iz Madare i Sasuke Mangekyō Sharingan 5 daje im fluidity u njihovim pokretima u borbi. 6 Madara je bila u stanju da oseti ovaj oblik, a kasnije je zaključila da on i Sasuke moraju biti povezani više od krvi. Sposobnosti Mangekyō Sharingan-a odvode značajnu količinu čakre kada se izvode. Upotreba njih dolazi sa određenim senzacijom koju senzori mogu osjetiti, iako ne pokazuje koja se tehnika priprema. 7 Upotreba i aktivnost oka takođe veliku opterećuju na samom korisniku, nosi na telu i uzrokuje pogoršanje svoje vizije sve dok ih ne prestane upotreba ostavlja slepim. 8 Njihova vizija može biti obnovljena presađivanjem Mangekyō Sharingan Uchiha sa snažnim krvnim vezama - idealno bratom - čime se budi tzv. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal no Mangekyō Sharingan). 9 Iako ove oči spajaju dizajn dva Uchiha-ova Mangekyō Sharingan, oni su i dalje oci prethodnog vlasnika i na taj način reaguju na određene tehnike koje su usmjerene na prvobitnog vlasnika Mangekya Sharingan-a. Čak i više, ako se nosilac novih očiju pokaza dovoljno kompatibilnim da probudi Vječni Mangekyō, oni će zadržati sve tehnike iz svojih prvobitnih očiju uz sticanje odgovarajućih tehnika novog seta. Takođe, oni više ne trpe nikakve negativne neželjene efekte od njihovog korišćenja, čak i smanjuju odvodnju čakre na nezamislivo minimalan nivo. Prema Madari, Večni Mangekyō Sharingan je dokaz da Uchiha nastavlja da gura napred uprkos velikim gubicima. 10 Kao i kod bilo kojeg djujtsusa, Mangekyō Sharingan može se preseliti u ne-Uchiha, pružajući im sve svoje sposobnosti, iako zahtevaju strožiju čakru. Mogućnosti Mangekyō Sharingan-a takođe mogu biti programirane da bi se aktivirali pod određenim okolnostima, bilo u sopstvenim očima ili u cilju izbora korisnika; ovaj program ostaje i posle smrti. 11 Mangekyō Sharingan takođe svojim korisnicima daje mogućnost da pročita i dekodira Kameni tablet tablice Uchiha Clan. Prema Obitu, Mangekyō Sharingan može to dekodirati više od Sharingan, ali manje od Rinegana Varijacije Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha je probudio njegov Mangekyō Sharingan nakon što je svedočio samoubistvo svog najboljeg prijatelja, Shisui Uchiha, nedugo pre Uchiha Clan Downfall-a. 7 Sa svojim ljevim Mangekyōom može da koristi Tsukuyomi, izuzetno moćnu genjutsu koji poremeti percepciju o vremenu žrtve. Uz njegovu desnu Mangekyō, on može da koristi Amaterasu, stvarajući bespilotne crne plamene na kontaktnoj tački korisnika. Pošto je probudio i njegov Mangekyō, mogao je da koristi Susanoo. Zbog toga što i Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu koriste ogromne količine čakre, višestruko korišćenje Mangekyōovih sposobnosti u kratkom vremenskom periodu je posebno iznemogljivo za Itachi, tako da je nakon upotrebe tri puta u toku dana od njega morao da deaktivira čak i njegov normalan Sharingan štedi energiju. 12 Nekoliko vremena nakon Itachi-ove smrti, želeći snagu da ubije Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha je prespala oči Itachi-e u njega. Obito Uchiha Edit Obito Uchiha probudio je Mangekyō Sharingan nakon smrti Rina Nohara tokom Trećeg Shinobi svjetskog rata; Sam Obito imao je samo svoje desno oko tada, ali događaj je prouzrokovao da se njegov Mangekyō istovremeno probudi u Kakashi Hatake, koji je koristio Obito levo oko. 13 Obe oči imaju pristup Kamui-u, koji su sposobni da teleportiraju mete ka Kamuievoj dimenziji i na različite načine. Desno oko može da koristi Kamui u blizini, teleportirajući korisnika ili one sa kojima je u kontaktu. Ako teleportiraju samo delove svog tela tamo, oni mogu efikasno da prolaze kroz drugu stvar. Lijevo oko može koristiti Kamui dugog dometa, stvarajući barijeru oko cilja koja ih teleportira. 14 Lijevo oko može ciljati i samog korisnika. 15 Tokom četvrtog svetskog rata u Shinobi otkriveno je da je svako oko nepropusno za drugi Kamui. Madara Uchiha ukrade Kakashiovo oko kako bi nastavila Obito do Kamuijeve dimenzije. Tamo, on razmjenjuje oko Obinog Rinegana, vraćajući obe oči svom prvobitnom vlasniku, koji je trenutno posedovao Black Zetsu. Tokom ovog kratkog perioda, Black Zetsu je takođe dobio pristup obojicima Shareanija. Nakon što je Obito oslobođen kontrole Black Zetsu, on ih efikasno koristi u kombinaciji, ali njegove oči su uništene kada ga ubiju Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's All-Killing Ash Ash Bones. Njegov duh se kratko vraća na živi avion i naseljuje Kakashi, dajući mu oba Mangekya s svojim odgovarajućim sposobnostima i, u suprotnom, Susanoo. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha je bila prva Uchiha koja je probudila Mangekyō Sharingan. 16 Nije poznato kakve su individualne sposobnosti svakog od njegovih očiju, ali je mogao da koristi Susanoo. Direktni tomo njegovog Mangekya Sharingan mu je davao fluidity u njegovim pokretima u borbi. Kada je Madara previsoka upotreba njegovog Mangekya tokom Perioda ratnog stanja ostavila ga slepim, to je podstaklo njegovog brata Izunu Uchiha da baci Maderu pogled na njegovu smrtonosnu postelju radi očuvanja Uchiha, čime je dodelio Madari Večni Mangekyō Sharingan 17 Krajem svog života, Madara je mogla razviti oči u Rinnegan, koji je presadio u Nagato kada je Nagato bio dete bez ikoga ko je ikada znao. Oči su se potom vratile u Madaru nakon što je oživeo. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha je ubrzo po Madari učinila svoj Mangekyō Sharingan. 16 Nije bilo poznato kakve su individualne sposobnosti svakog od njegovih očiju. Pre nego što je umro, Izuna je povjerio oči Madari kako bi obnovio njegovu viziju i na taj način zaštitio Uchihu od izumiranja. 17 Uprkos tome što je Izunu volela očima, Madara se popularno veruje da je vodila oči protiv Isunove volje. 16 Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha je probudio njegov Mangekyō Sharingan nakon smrti njegovog starijeg brata Itachi Uchiha. Sa njegovom lijevom Mangekyōom može da baci Amaterasu. Sa desnim Mangekyom on može da oblikuje plamen ili ugasi ih. Zato što je probudio oba njegova Mangekyō, mogao je da koristi Susanoo. Direktni tomo njegovog Mangekya Sharingan mu daje fluidity u njegovim pokretima u borbi. Sasuke je u početku nerado preplavio oči Itachi i stvorio Večni Mangekyō Sharingan, tvrdeći da se njegovi pogledi razlikuju od Itachi-ovog. Kasnije je odlučio da mu je potreban podsticaj za ubistvo Naruto Uzumaka, uz naglo pogoršanje njegovog vida od prekomerne upotrebe, Sasuke je prihvatio Itachi-ovo presadjenje očiju. Nakon što je kupio polovinu hakrom Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Sasukeov levi Vječni Mangekyō Sharingan napravio je put za Rinnegana i ostao vidljiv kao šest tomova, po tri na svakom od dva najsurologa kruga očiju. 18 Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha probudio je Mangekyō Sharingan nakon što je "dozvolio svom prijatelju i suparniku da umre". Uz svako od njegovih očiju, mogao je da koristi Kotoamatsukami, moćnu genjutsu koji potpuno manipuliše misao cilja, bez ikoga, uključujući i metu, sa najmanju idejom da se oni kontrolišu. Međutim, ova tehnika se ne može upotrebljavati sa istim očima sve do kasnije